Sueño Pesado
by Clearao
Summary: Nunca duermas al lado de personas con el mismo síndrome de Aomine Daiki, un consejo de Akashi Seijuurou [AoAka]


**Sé que AoAka es raro, pero... Akashi no Harem σ(≧ε≦ｏ)**

A parte de que van a ser las siete de la mañana aquí, tengo que terminar... ¿dos fics? ugh (´Д｀。)

¿Empezaron las clases? Porque yo sí ｡･ﾟﾟ･(д)･ﾟﾟ･｡

¡Espero que les guste esta cosa!

**Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Los campamentos de Teikou eran la peor cosa que existía.

Lo único divertido era ver como Nijimura le hacía bullying a Haizaki.

A Akashi no le molestaban en absoluto los campamentos, porque era parte de la tradición del club de basquetbol. Además que se debía de respetar al igual que el lema "100 batallas, 100 victorias", los campamentos eran útiles para aumentar la resistencia de los jugadores y animar a algunos flojos que estaban en la primera línea, como Haizaki.

Luego de la llegada de Kuroko Tetsuya a la primera línea gracias a sus consejos, quizás el equipo se enloqueció un poco, pero se sentía orgulloso de que un chico como Kuroko estuviera en el club de basquetbol.

Lo único que podía ir de mal en peor era cuando llegaba la hora de ir a dormir.

No es que le molestara tener a Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara y Kuroko en una misma habitación, pero… era un caos.

Solo sonreía, pero si él fuera el capitán ya los hubiera hecho correr hasta las montañas a la plena luz de la luna.

Cuando todos decidieron que _al fin_ era la hora de dormir, se acostaron y se desearon buenas noches mutuamente. El pelirrojo suspiró luego de que la habitación estuviera inundada en un puro silencio, se sonrió para sí mismo y decidió dormir.

* * *

Akashi tenía la costumbre de despertar alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana porque, o tenía que ir al baño o quería un vaso de agua fría. El baño de la cabaña no quedaba tan lejos, y luego de varios parpadeos decidió ir para allá.

Pero sintió que no podía moverse, era como si su cuerpo no obedeciera ante las órdenes que provenían de su cabeza. Lo primero que pensó fue que era una parálisis de sueño, pero si lo fuera su cuerpo estaría totalmente paralizado y no estaría haciendo el esfuerzo de zafarse de lo que se estuviera zafando.

Luego sintió un aliento caliente chocando contra su nuca y dos brazos grandes y trabajados entrelazando su cintura, evitando su escape.

Pudo haberse esperado lo peor.

Se giró lentamente con una ligera sensación de pánico hacia atrás, y no era nada más y nada menos que Aomine durmiendo como bella durmiente sobre Akashi.

En ese momento Akashi esperaba que el grito saliera de su garganta, pero su conciencia le advirtió que si lo hacía, despertaría a sus senpais a las 04:30 de la mañana y eso no iba a ser del todo agradable. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza y aguantó el grito de desprecio que quería salir de su boca.

Se dio la vuelta para tratar de analizar la situación.

Bien, tenía a Aomine aferrándolo hacía su cuerpo de una forma bastante íntima y el chico ni se inmutaba en lo absoluto. No quería pensar que estaba soñando el moreno, definitivamente no quería pensar que estaba soñando.

También maldecía a Midorima de alguna forma, porque si no fuera por él, Aomine estaría durmiendo al lado de Kuroko.

Aomine lo estrechaba más hacia su cuerpo y sintió pánico.

"M-mai…chan" fue el susurro cálido y soñoliento de Aomine sobre su oído

¡¿Mai-chan era la chica de las revistas porno que leía Aomine?! ¡¿No es así?!

Akashi trató de zafarse de él con movimientos más bruscos, pero Aomine estaba tratando de que no lo hiciera. Luego, sus manos fueron directo al pecho descontrolado de Akashi y el pelirrojo se espantó.

Ahora sí que no tenía salida.

El aliento de Aomine Daiki sobre su nuca, los brazos de Aomine Daiki sobre su torso, _Aomine Daiki_.

Akashi sabía que maldecir no era la solución, pero no pudo evitarlo.

* * *

Nadie le crearía a Akashi que estuvo aproximadamente tres horas maldiciendo, así que se mantuvo callado. Paró de maldecir cuando Aomine se cambió de posición, a las 07:45 de la mañana.

Todos despertaron a las 08:00.

"Akashi-kun… Buenos dí- Oh." Kuroko se sorprendió cuando vio las ojeras y los ojos soñolientos del pelirrojo, y no dudó en preguntarle algo en forma de comentario "¿Akashi-kun no durmió bien anoche?"

"Kuroko, quiero pedirte un favor" le rogó Akashi.

"Oh si… ¿qué sucede?"

"La próxima vez…" el pelirrojo hizo una pausa para tragar en seco, y continuó "Intercambiemos lugares"

Kuroko lo miró confundido, pero no le preguntó más nada y solo asintió.

Mientras que Akashi, luego de agradecerle y advertirle que hay que ignorar a Midorima a toda costa, se fue con su tasa de té a pasear por el lugar, y de alguna forma, tratar de olvidar aquella espantosa noche entre los brazos de Aomine.


End file.
